The present invention is generally directed to toner and developer compositions, and more specifically, the present invention is directed to positively, or negatively charged toner compositions, or toner particles containing a mixture of a polyvinylidene fluoride, such as KYNAR.RTM. 201 available from E.I. DuPont, and a magnetite. With the toners of the present invention, in embodiments thereof a number of advantages are achievable, such as the generation of low density line copies, that is for example, lines with a visual darkness of from about 0.20 to about 0.30, and preferably about 0.27 as measured by a visual darkness standard, darkness being a combination of line density and line width, excellent solid areas, that is wherein the solid area refers to any portion of the document to be copied with dimensions about equal to or greater than about 25.times.25 millimeters, an image optical density of, for example, from about 1, or from about 1 to about 7 as measured with a Macbeth Model 918 densitometer, substantial toner insensitivity to humidity, especially humidities of from about 20 to about 80 percent, acceptable toner stable triboelectric charging values, such as from about 15 to about 50 microcoulombs per gram as determined, for example, by the known Faraday Cage, and wherein the toners enable the generation of developed images with superior resolution, and excellent developed image intensity. The toner compositions can contain colorants, such as pigment particles comprised of, for example, carbon black, magnetites, or mixtures thereof, thereby providing for the development and generation of black and/or colored images, and in embodiments for use as two component development and single component development wherein a carrier or carrier particles are avoided. The toner and developer compositions of the present invention can be selected for electrophotographic, especially xerographic, imaging and printing processes, including color, digital processes, and multisystems apparatus and machines.